30 DAY OTP Challenge
by TheNightMother
Summary: One short each day to hopefully get back in the mood of writing. Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Day One: Holding Hands

The bed creaked under his weight as he sat on the end. It was one of the usual type motels himself and Sam often frequented.

" Hey Gabe… Gabe baby you should come down here…" Sam's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes slightly, waiting for the flapping of soft feathers. Quickly the room was filled with the soft sound and the sudden appearance of the angel in question

"BOO!" Gabriel Smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth to make the voice even louder.

"so what's up Sammich" He playfully chided the young Winchester. t

"Actually I actually wasn't much I hope you are not to busy…"

"I am never to busy for you." Gabriel interrupted.

" Okay then, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me. It is a great day and I wanted to show you a really beautiful pound I found around here on my jog this morning." Sam's eyes crinkled when he spoke of the pound and he smiled in the way that turned the Archangel Gabriel into a puddle. He reached a hand out to Sam and offered to help him up off the bed.

Accepting the hand, Sam began to smile again but this one a slow smile Of deep emotion. He lifted the angels hand up to his lips after he rose and placed a soft kiss on the back of Sam's both smiled and turned to the door, Sam grabbing his key to the motel and Gabriel pulling him along slightly. Only so he could get through the door faster so he can enjoy the walk with his boyfriend quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighed. Day three of a regular salt and burn and still nothing. He and Dean could not seem to find any of the simple information needed to complete it, mainly where the young girl's corpse had been buried. They had a general idea due to some old tall tales but could not find any evidence as to where to start digging. Being as such, Dean had decided he needed "a break" from all of the "research" he had been doing. Sam's eyes rolled at the thought, how does sitting on a bed eating corn dogs constitute as research?

He heaved a large sigh as he tried to get comfortable inside the back seat of the impala and chuckled to himself as he watched dean pull the blinds closed in their joint Hotel room.

"Yeah a break….. I don't see how you need a break to start fucking girls when I am the only one doing anything." He muttered to himself. The sound of a snap filled the car and was immediately accompanied by the rustling of feathers. Golden honey colored eyes now regarded him from the front seat.

"Awwwwwe, Moose. Condemned to sleep in the car tonight?" Gabriel's voice filled the small space as he watched the tall man stretch inside the confined space.

"Well I am not dealing with that." He motioned his chin towards the window as they watched the silhouette of clothing flying through the air as the couple undressed. Gabe chuckled softly, shaking his head. The small space was again filled with the sound of a snap and Sam's head was lifted quickly then bounced into Gabriel's lap.

"Any better?" the angel asked, eyes smiling down at Sam as he watched the sleepy Winchester. Sam nodded as he smiled and rolled over, burying his face into Gabriel's tummy.

"Yup" was the only sound to be heard, even if it was muffled. Sam wrapped his long arms around the waist of the much shorter man and squeezed him tight until Gabe made a small squeaking sound. It earned him a smile and a few sleepy chuckles as Sam nuzzled closer to him.

"Aweeee my Samsquanch, you must be working too hard…" Gabe's voice trailed off as he busied himself in dragging his nimble fingers through the thick brown mass of Sam's long hair. A slow smile spread across his face as he felt the hunter relax against him and felt his breathing begin to even out as he slowly drifted off still holding Gabe in a tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam yawned and stretched as the television flickered to life in front of him bed. The channelsscanned through quickly as if searching for something before the sudden blaring noise filled the room.

"And tonight on Springer we have love triangles; welcome to My Sister Stole My Gay Boyfriend!"

Sam rolled his eyes as the aging man descended down the pole and sighed deeply.

"Seriously Gabe? This Shit?" He questioned allowed to no one in particular. A snap was heard and the bed sank under the weight of the combined men.

"Of course seriously! How do you think I keep track of half my fun? Just the tabloids?" Stands of hair fell into the honey colored eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest, a slight pout on his face.

Sam melted just a tiny bit seeing the archangel's frustration. He tucked the stray hair back into place and kissed the soft cheek next to him.

"Fine." Was all he said softly as he wrapped his long, tanned arms around Gabriel and held him a fraction of an inch closer. Gabe started chuckling as he watched two large black men come on the screen.

"Ohhhhhhh Sammy! This one was a good one! The two guys were dating and then I hear that one of them thinks that women are the weaker sex and that's why he has never been with one. He had been a total ass to his boyfriend calling him a bitch and making him act like his quote unquote little lady. So what do I do? I conjured up a dominatrix and now all he can do is whimper at her feet!" Gabe's small chuckles soon turned into a fully bellied laugh as he watched the tiny 5 foot tall woman in wet black leather saunter up to the larger of the two men snap her fingers and he dropped to a drooling mess on the floor. Sam had to admit that as he watched the screen he began laughing too. It wasn't often they got time together alone, Sam thought to himself, best make the best of it. He focused back at the disaster that was happening on the screen in front of him. He began to laugh with Gabriel, not as hard as the other man but certainly enjoying the humor of the situation that had been created.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its Late. I died last night due to SPN season finale.

Day four- On a Date

* * *

"Seriously Gabe?" Sam's shaggy hair fell into his eyes softly as he shook his head, shrugging the cheap blazer over his broad shoulders. Gabriel smiled up at the much taller man as he smoothed out the fabric.

"Yes seriously. We have been doing this whole almost dating thing for like two months now. Let me really take you out…" It was a pleading tone, as the arch angel wish for the other male to enjoy the night just as much as he will. Sam's only visible reply was a soft shrug of acceptance as he watched the short man don his own jacket and motion towards the door.

"Après- vous, my dear Sammich." Say delights as he open the door. Sam tilted his head in confusion, thinking they would just be taking the Angel Airways as per usual. He stepped forward and as soon as he passed into the door way he felt the soft weight of Gabriel's hand in the small of his back and the movement as the ground shifted below them. The suddenness of it took him aback and he stepped into Gabriel's arms as the man was standing behind him. As soon as the pull started though it stopped and he could feel the ground beneath him again, and the familiar weight of two warm hands wrapped around the curve of his toned waist. He enjoyed the moment softly before Gabe took his hands away from Sam's waist and hooked them together arm in arm, striding toward the small venue. It was a small diner in the heart of what looked like a large city.

The sound of the neon sign buzzed above them, reading "All Day Breakfast!" which caused Sam to smile softly to himself. Gabe was known for his sweets after all. The bell on the door chimed as they entered and were greeted by the plump, round waitress behind the counter.

"Find a table I will be over to you in a second!" She called out to them as she turned and grabbed platefuls of food for the other customers in the diner. The scent of sugar was thick in the air, smells like pancakes and waffles, doughnuts and other sweets combining with the smoke of a grill serving up other meals. All in all it made a very pleasant atmosphere and Gabriel tugged the two of them over to one of the booths against a window and slid into the bench across from the young Winchester. The plump old waitress came over with two glasses of water and two menu's, placing them down in front of each man.

"What can I get you to drink?" Her voice was loud and almost gruff as she asked them simple questions.

"Strawberry milkshake for me please, extra whip cream if you could. "

"Coffee, black" Gabriel chuckled at Sam.

"I bring you to one of the best places in the world for sweets and you get coffee… how original. What's next…. A salad?" Gabe poked fun at the big man and Sam smiled at him over the plastic wrapped menu. He closed his and set it down, watching as Gabe made his choices with a look of deep concentration on his face. A little pink tongue darted out to wet his lips as his face lit up, finally making a decision. Wither 2 minutes the round old woman was back with their drinks, setting down a large milkshake glass piled high with whip cream before Gabe's beaming figure.

"Oh dear lord you are a saint!" Sam had to stifle a small laugh at Gabriel the archangel declaring the woman a saint for the sheer gift of whip cream. He didn't know why he found it so interesting to think of but it made him giggle and that caused Gabe to look at him and smile.

"I shall have the caramel powdered doughnuts and a plate of caramel pancakes my good woman!" He said cheerfully. Sam stared down Gabe as he slowly ordered.

"Bacon Cheeseburger…" Gabe's face formed an O of shock, "And a side salad please…" They both broke into a fit of giggles as she wrote it down and walked away.

"Ohhhhh my dear hulking Moose. Can't get enough of your veggies can you…. I mean you almost had me there." Gabe stretched his hand over the table to lay his palm up offering it to Sam to take. He did. As they clasped hands Gabe gave his a light squeeze before using his free hand to pull the large milkshake over to him.

"You know Sam," He plucked the cherry off the top of the mound of whip cream and coated it in the cool substance before popping it in his mouth and pulling the red and white glob off of the stem, "Oh day you should try indulging in your sweet tooth. You might enjoy it." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as Sam, implying something far more delectable than the idea of sweets on a table. It had Sam thinking of Gabriel naked covered in caramel and whipped cream as he licked it from his body.

The plates of food crashed down between them shocking Sam out of his thoughts. Both meals were huge but Gabe smiled at him as he motioned to the food.

"Dig in!"

They both did, Gabriel smearing caramel on his doughnuts and pancakes taking some of the whip cream off of his milkshake and adding it to the mix, making a mess on his plate before he began to enjoy the sugar infused concoction. Same smiles and pick up his burger sinking his teeth in.

He decided he might just have to let Gabe take him on a few more dates, especially when it resulted in him seeing the archangels face smeared in caramel and sugar

* * *

A/N – Gabe be messy… Most fics I read with him and his sweets is chocolate of strawberry. I liked caramel more.

Sorry it is a bit late but…. Ow…. Season 8 Finale hurt… a lot


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its late. I have two days worth and will try to finish up the third and forth tonight.

TODAY- Kissing

* * *

At the end of the day all that mattered was the fact that the Winchesters were safe. The hunt had gone well and whatever it had been that they were chasing was dealt with for the night. It was night like that were Sam could sink back into the pillows with the thought of his lovers lips on his. Gabriel was always soft and plump and oh so kissable, tasting or cherries and caramel.

Dean had left for the night, off to search for some local bar wench to fulfill his own needs, leaving sam to his own devices. He lay back in to soft pillows of the motel bed and resigned himself to his thoughts, Deep lustful thoughts of Gabriel lying next to him as they softly touched each other's skin. Thoughts of the other man's soft thin lips meeting Sam's, tongues dancing a carnal rhythm as they wrestled for dominance. Sam's fingers played over his own lips as he was sucked deeper into his own thoughts, tongue gently playing over the salty tips of his callused fingers.

"Hello Sammich…" No notice was given, no usual sound of a snap or the rustling of feathers as Gabriel entered the room. He just materialized as if from thin air, seated on the bed close to Sam. As shocked as the young Winchester was, his face only portrayed it for a moment before his mind began to play through the thoughts he had been having before like the ones about kissing Gabe. Looking up through the fall of his shaggy bangs, he licked his fingertips softly and began to nibble on his bottom lip. Gabe's honey colored eyes watched his tongue intently as it played over the tips of Sam's long digits. One eyebrow was raised in an almost question for a fraction of a second before Sam's free hand curled around the back of Gabe's neck and pulled the smaller man against him with crashing force.

Gabe let out a soft sound before melting into the kiss like caramel melted over hot food. The analogy made Sam laugh as he could taste the sweet sticky substance on his lover's lips as he slowly began to taste his way through the entirety of Gabriel's mouth. Over the soft expanse of his tongue Sam pushed, trying to deepen the kiss further as he pulled Gabe closer to him. Chests met and the pair could feel the other's heat through the layer of clothing.

Gabriel's honey colored eyes fluttered closed as his hands flew up to Sam's face holding the larger man there, making him submit as he pushed back. Tongues and teeth mashed together as the kiss deepened, nipping and biting at each other as fingers petted softly. Soon enough Sam had to draw back to catch the breath and a slow smile spread across Gabriel's face as the younger man panted softly, eyes blown wide with lust.

"You know Sammy. If you wanted something you could have just asked." Gabe quipped, digging his fingers into Sam's thick brown hair, tugging his head back gently exposing the tall man's throat. He nipped soft red marks into the skin as he worked his way down the muscle. Sam let out soft sound of pleasure as soon as Gabe's tongue found the one spot that made Sam squirm.

"Why ask when one can just take?" Sam smiled to the ceiling as he grabbed Gabe's shoulders and pushed the slight man into the soft pillows of the bed returning their mouths to the original position. Sam kissed him slowly and softly, occasionally drawing back to nip along Gabe's bottom lip and tug on the soft flesh slightly. Honey colored eyes fluttered back as a low moan fell from his lips.

"Sammy!" he gasped out as he felt large warm hands on his waist pinning him further.

"Yes Gabriel?" His full man rolled off of Sam's tongue seductively as he nuzzled into the soft stubble on the underside of Gabe's chin.

"Seriously, not nice…" The words did not carry any sort of threat but more the sound of pleasure as Sam sucked and bit at the sensitive spot under the other man's ear. Quickly Sam returned to his lips and smiled against them.

" Well then I guess I will only be able to kiss you then." He leaned back and looked at Gabe befor he shifted his weight and feel onto his should curling into Gabe's side with a small sigh. A warm arm wrapped around the large man and the familiar weight of the arm gave him some comfort. It was simple, soft and sweet. Just like kissing Gabriel on MOST days.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its late. I have two days worth and will try to finish up the third and forth tonight.

TODAY- Wearing each others clothes

* * *

"Just this once Sammy…..Pleeeeeeeeease…" Gabriel's big honey colored eyes met with the large hunters darker hazel ones. His thin bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout as he picked up the plaid shirt Sam had discarded earlier. Gabe clung to the collar, attempting to put on his best puppy dog pout to convince his boyfriend of this near ludicrous task.

"Okay…"Gabe's face lit up. "On one condition." Same continued as he looked into the trickster/ arch angel's eyes.

"Oh Dear sweet Odin… What?" his voice rang out amused with only the smallest hint of annoyance.

"Why?"

Gabe had been thinking Sam would ask something physical of him, when he had questioned the young man about the possibility of trying on each other's clothes he had expected some sort of silly condition. It was as if he was expecting Sam to play the part of the trickster for once and add some humiliation to this idea, maybe in the form of silky panties or something. He wouldn't mind, thought Gabe, sometimes he liked the idea of having a trick played on him to put him in his place.

Gabe's amused expression quickly faded as he mulled over the idea of why, pulling the jacket from his shoulder and handing it to Sam. The large man watched as the angels face transferred from amused to confused to just plain lost in a manner of seconds.

"H-honestly I can't really put a finger of why…" Gabe stuttered out the first few words before finishing with a sigh, "I just, wanna try. There really is no why."

"Fair enough, I guess. I just hope you know I will probably laugh at you with the size of my shirts. I mean Dean and I wear basically the same thing, his would probably be closer to your size…" Sam's voice trailed off as he shrugged.

"NO!" The lights in the room flickered softly as Gabriel puffed out in a weird display before collapsing back in on himself like a soufflé after a loud noise, "It wouldn't be the same…." He muttered with his eyes downcast. Sam grabbed his chin and pulled his jaw up to force the smaller man to look him in the eye before placing a small soft kiss on Gabriel's startled lips.

"Pants too?"

"Pants too."

Sam sighed softly as he shucked his hips out of the thick fabric, still questioning in his mind why Gabe wanted to do this. However, he concluded, Gabe was a trickster and an archangel and there was very little need for his actions to be questioned. He handed the bundles of fabric fresh off his body to Gabe who smiled up at him like the cat who had caught the canary; Sam could almost see the yellow feather sticking out of his teeth.

Gabe stood there with his shit eating grin plastered across his face, took the clothes and began pulling the lengths of Sam's long pants into his much shorter legs. Sam did the same but stopped short when he noticed just HOW short Gabriel's pants were on him. They came up well past his ankles and the shirt felt far too tight across his shoulders; falling short just below his belly button. All of this seemed all too reminiscent of high school when he had grown a fair bit and John had been far too busy to get his clothes that would fit properly. He almost imagined flexing to see if there was any movement in the fabric whatsoever, but decided against it when he gave himself the image of Bruce Banner transforming in to The Hulk. Sam thought himself ridiculous until he looked down on the much smaller angel who seemed to be all but drowning in a sea of plaid and denim.

Both sets of eyes feel on each other's and both attempted to stifle simultaneous sets of laughter. In unison they grabbed the other shoulders turning the other body towards the mirror. Gabe's face fell into a quick frown when he decided that they truly both did look ridiculous in the others clothing

"Okay. Maybe I agree with you Sam. Maybe this was not one of my brightest idea's…"

* * *

Okay one week in and I am a bit stuck as for what to do for yesterdays challenge ... Cosplaying. Suggestions?


End file.
